The 60word ficlet gallery!
by SSJ4 Sailor Menz
Summary: Welcome to to the '60-word ficlet' land! A place where these little ficlets roam wild!
1. Warning

Ohayo minna-chan! ^_^ I consider you all my friends hence the   
suffix. I got an idea during college. 6o-word ficlets minna! What are  
they? They're fics but only 60 words long. You can be surprised at how  
much you can express with such a limited amount of words. I know i was!  
^_^   
  
Anyway, i decided to create a series of little ficlets. Some SM,   
some GW, some DBZ etc. There will be crossovers too ya know. ^_^ There  
will also be some fics not related to anime or anything except for my   
life. That's right peeps! You get to read what happens in my life!   
Nothing much though! ^_^;  
  
Okay. Now it's time for the warnings. Some of these ficlets *will*   
be yaoi/shounen-ai, yuri/shoujo-ai. What's that? Yaoi is graphic   
male/male sexual relationship while shounen-ai is male/male love.   
Nothing explicit.  
  
Yuri is graphic female/female sexual relationship while shoujo-ai   
is female/female love. Again, not explicit.  
  
I will warn you each time if there's anything like that in any of   
my ficlets. I promise. Brownie's honor! ^_^ I was a Brownie in the good  
old days! *chuckles*  
  
This is the warning for all my fics. I hope you've read this. I  
will not be held responsible for any idiots who have decided to ignore  
my warnings and read then are "shocked" at what contents these fics   
hold. Any flames recieved will be used to help light the stove.   
  
If you've read this far then kudos to you! ^_^ Now for the little   
key to help you understand the GW yaoi/yuri fics.  
  
1=Heero  
  
2=Duo  
  
3=Trowa  
  
4=Quatre  
  
5=Wufei  
  
6=Zechs  
  
13=Trieze  
  
9=Noin  
  
11=Une  
  
R=Relena  
  
D=Dorothy  
  
C=Catherine  
  
H=Hilde  
  
M=Mariemeia (Altered age of course!)  
  
S=Sally  
  
R=Rashid  
  
I think that's everyone.......oh well! ^_^ If anyone has any ideas  
or requests then please don't hesistate to ask/state them.^_^ Enjoy the   
ficlets on display! Arigato! Ja!  



	2. Disclaimer

AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO WRITE A DISCLAIMER!!  
*sweatdrops* I am *such* a baka! *bangs head on the wall* Stupid!   
Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! *stops banging head and sighs*  
  
Oh well, trying to crack my head open isn't going to get me   
anywhere. This disclaimer is for all my ficlets.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the ficlets and my friends  
that i put in them. *evil grin* That's right! My friends belong to me  
for they sold their souls for jellybeans! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-*cough hack   
wheeze* Ummm...no they didn't. Not really. *sheepish grin*.  
  
Enjoy the ficlets and make sure that you review!!!!!!!!! ^_^ Ciao! 


	3. I Win!

Title: 60 word ficlet-I win!  
  
Category: DBZ/SM   
  
Comments: Just a little something from my warped mind! ^_^ Trunks and  
Usa are siblings in this fic. Enjoy!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
* Two blurs raced towards the Capsule Corp.*  
  
"I'm gonna win Trunks!"  
  
"Dream on Usa!"  
  
* Gold and lavender blurs reach the CC at the same time.*  
  
"HA! I beat ya!"  
  
"No way! I won!"  
  
"No ya didn't!"  
  
"Yes i did!"  
  
"No ya didn't!"  
  
"Yes i did!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!! I'M TRAINING!"  
  
"Gomen Dad."  
  
*Vegeta walks away*  
  
"I won."  
  
"No ya didn't!"  
  
"Yes i did!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Comments? Criticism? Review? *looks hopeful* Onegai? 


	4. To Confess and Seduce

Ohayo! ^_^ It's me again. Here's another ficlet to satisfy you.  
  
Title: To confess and seduce  
  
Pairing: 1x2 (read the warning if you don't understand)  
  
Comments: This is a shounen-ai people! Boy/boy love! If you don't like  
the leave now. You have been warned. Flames will be used to build a   
bonfire.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*Heero, dressed in a white, unbuttoned shirt and tight leather pants,   
is in his shared room waiting for Duo. The room is filled with flowers  
and candles.*  
  
*Door opens*  
  
"Hey Heero! Guess-"  
  
*Shocked speechless*  
  
*Heero walks to Duo*  
  
*Kisses Duo*  
  
"Aishiteru Duo Maxwell."  
  
*Blushes*  
  
*Duo kisses Heero passionately*  
  
"I love you too Heero Yuy."  
  
*Both smile lovingly and kiss again.*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
REVIEW! I'M BEGGING!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! ONEGAI!???!!  



	5. Mission: Date

Hidilly ho peeps! ^_^  
  
Title: Mission: Date  
  
Couple: Duo/Usa  
  
Comments: Hi! Here's another! Duo has to ask Usa out on a date! Will   
he succeed?  
  
* * actions  
  
' ' thoughts  
  
" " speaking  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
'I'll succeed! I'll ask Usagi Tsukino out on a date or else i'm not  
Shinigami!'  
  
*Duo walks to Usagi after school.*  
  
"Hey Usa!"  
  
"Hey Duo!"  
  
"Umm...Usa? Can i ask you something?"  
  
"Sure Duo!"  
  
"Usa....w-will you go out on a date with me?"  
  
*Usagi beams*  
  
"I'd love to!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Sugoi!"  
  
"See you tonight at eight sharp!"  
  
*Usa walks away*  
  
*Duo grins*  
  
"Ninmu kanryu."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Good? Bad? Marshmallows? *grins* Review onegai!  



	6. Don't You Love Me?

Ohayo! ^_^  
  
Title: Don't you love me?  
  
Couple: 1x2 (*sighs* If you don't understand this then that means you  
haven't read the warning.)  
  
Comments: I'm on a roll! YAY! GO ME! *dances around* *chuckles*  
This is a shounen-ai ficlet. Boy/boy love in other words. Enjoy!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Heero..?"  
  
*Typing on laptop is heard*  
  
"Heero?"  
  
*More typing.*  
  
"You pay more attention to that laptop than me!"  
  
*Typing continues*  
  
"Don't you love me anymore?"  
  
*Typing stops. Heero walks to Duo.*  
  
"Of course i love you baka!"   
  
"Then you won't mind if you take a break with me?"  
  
"No."  
  
*Moans are heard throughout the rest of the day and night.*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
ONEGAI REVIEW!!!!!! *gets down on knees* See?! I'm begging! *sniffles* 


	7. From Friends To Lovers

Nihao! ^_^ Chinese minna! Thought i'd try it out.  
  
Title: From friends to lovers  
  
Pairing: Usagi/Rei  
  
Comments: YAY! My first shoujo-ai! *grins* A date to put down in the   
history books.....or not. *sweatdrops* Just a reminder and warning.  
Shoujo-ai is girl/girl love. Yeppers peppers! *chuckles* Took that from  
Nozomi-chan! Anyway, enjoy the ficlet! ^_^  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Ohayo Rei!"  
  
"Ohayo Usa."  
  
"Hey Rei? Could i talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"Sure Usa."  
  
"Rei? Umm...aishiteru." *blushes*  
  
*surprised* "Wha-what?"  
  
"Aishiteru Rei." *kisses Rei*  
  
*kisses Usagi back*  
  
*breaks kiss* "Aishiteru itsumo!"  
  
*smiles and kisses Rei again*  
  
"What about Mamoru?"  
  
"We broke up. He loves Motoki."  
  
*grins* "Ok Usako! Back to business!"  
  
*smiles* "Fine by me!"  
  
*they kiss*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
This may not be great but what can i say? It's a 60-word ficlet! ^_^  
Review! Comments? Review! Criticisms? Review! Ideas? Review! Requests?  
Review! Can you tell that i want you to review? *chuckles* 


	8. Don't Eat The Pokemon Cereal!

Ohayo minna-chan! ^_^  
  
Title: Don't eat the Pokemon cereal!  
  
Pairings: Heero/Usa  
  
Comments: I happen to like this one. I thinki it's rather funny.   
*chuckles* Enjoy! ^_^  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hi Heero!"  
  
*smiles* "Omae o korosu."  
  
*blinks* "Heero? You ok?"  
  
"Oma koro."  
  
*slaps hand on forehead* "You didn't...."  
  
*blinks* "Osu?"  
  
"You ate that Pokemon cereal didn't you?"  
  
*nods* "Ko o!"  
  
"Heero! You know that if you eat that cereal you start to talk like a   
Pokemon!"  
  
*ashamed* "Omae omae."  
  
"It's ok Heero. It should wear off. C'mon."  
  
*both walk together*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Not on of my best ones but it seemed funny when i wrote it..anyway!  
Review! Onegai? Please review! I also need some ideas. Any requests?   
Ideas? Tell me and i'll write them! My e-mail is   
ssj4sailormenz@hotmail.com. Ciao!  
  



	9. A Very Strange War

Konnichiwa minna-chan! ^_^  
  
Title: A Very Strange War...  
  
Pairings: None really. Mere friendship on Quatre's and Usagi's part.  
  
This ficlet is a good one in my opinion! Enjoy reading minna!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*Quatre and Usagi are sitting together eating ice-cream*  
  
"Usa? Are we crazy?"  
  
"Of course we are."  
  
*Quatre nods*  
  
"Just making sure."  
  
*Usagi looks at Quatre and grins*  
  
"You have to be if you bring the Senshi and G-pilots together."  
  
*calmly, both continue to watch the Senshi and g-pilots kick the crap out of each other*  
  
*They both sigh*  
  
"Another war..."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*chuckles* Seems kinda funny to me! Anyway, i hope you've enjoyed it and   
that you'll review. *irresistable kawaii eyes of chibiness* Pwease? 


	10. Cheesy Peas

Hi guys!

Title: Cheesy Peas

Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto with a cameo appearance from Sakura!

Comments: My first Naruto 60-word-ficlet. Enjoy minna!

K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K

Naruto and Sasuke run towards each other in a field of flowers with their arms wide open.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

"Sas-"

Sakura pops up and yells.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MUSHY PEAS! WILL YOU GET THIS OVER WITH ALREADY?"

Both boys ignore her as they stick their tongues down the other's throat.

Sakura's eyes sparkle.

"Kawaii desu yo!"

K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K

Good? Bad? Sucks? Just review! Requests are being taken! Just ask in your review. See ya! ssj4sailormenz


	11. Sasuhina Lovin!

Konnichiwa!

Title: Sasuhina Lovin'!

Pairings: Sasuke/Hinata

Comments: This ficlet is dedicated to kung fu kit who requested this pairing! Enjoy!

K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+

"Sakura. I don't and won't love you." Turns to walk away.

Sakura grovels.

"Why don't you love me? I'll do anything for you!"

Sasuke pauses. "Anything?"

"Hai!"

"Then. Leave. Me. Alone." Walks away.

Sakura cries.

(Somwhere else…)

Sasuke sees a certain someone.

"Hey babe."

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!"

Kiss.

"Hungry Hinata-chan?

Smiles and nods.

"Shall we? My treat."

They walk off together.

K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+K+

Don't forget to review! If you have a request just ask like Kung fu kit did! See ya laterz! ssj4sailormenz


End file.
